1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a composite component configured from a continuous-filament reinforced thermoplastic material and a metallic insert including a plurality of pins.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fiber-composite materials, also referred to as composite materials, matrix materials, or organic sheets, represent a targeted combination of two or more materials that improve the properties of the individual components. Nature itself has refined the principle of absorbing forces by way of high-strength fibers as the best suited lightweight construction material. Wood, plant leaves, muscles, and bones are but a few examples of natural fiber-composite structures. The term fiber-composite material typically is understood to be a composite of high-strength fibers and a plastic material. Therefore, it is not surprising that composite materials of this type are being increasingly appreciated especially in the automobile and aircraft industries in which there is an ongoing struggle between the highest possible stability and the lowest possible weight.
The fibers are relevant in determining the mechanical properties of the composite, such as strength and rigidity. Glass, carbon and aramid generally are employed. Continuous filaments in the form of woven fabrics or cross-laid structures are exclusively employed for high-performance fiber-composites, that is to say that the length of the fibers corresponds to the size of the component.
However, decisive tasks also are assigned to the matrix material. The matrix material transmits the forces between the fibers, supports the fibers from buckling, and protects the fibers from external influences. A differentiation is made here between duroplastics and thermoplastics. Thermoplastics, such as PP, TPU, PA, and PPS, for example, offer considerable advantages in terms of formability, freedom of design (weldability, injectability together with other thermoplastics), shelf life, and recyclability, which is why polymers of this type are used almost exclusively in the automotive industry.
Lightweight components of this type, in particular body parts, made from sheet metal having a reinforcement structure of plastic are known from DE 10 2009 042 272 A1. The sheet metal is connected in a materially integral manner to a reinforcement layer of plastic, which in turn is connected in a materially integral manner with the reinforcement structure of plastic to improve the lightweight component in terms of deforming behavior and rigidity.
DE 10 2011 121 727 A1 discloses an internal door member with a main body composed of a composite (“organic sheet”) shrouded by an injection-molded compound.
DE 10 2012 016 729 A1 discloses automotive components made from a reinforcement-fiber material composed of a fiber-composite material that includes a matrix of a matrix material and a multiplicity of reinforcement fibers embedded in the matrix. A reinforcement element also is embedded in the matrix and is composed of a reinforcement-element material that is different from the reinforcement-fiber material. The reinforcement-element material is metal or includes metal. This document also discloses that the composite components offer advantages in terms of energy absorption.
DE 10 2012 012 745 A1 discloses a hybrid structural element for a motor vehicle. The structural element has at least one metal element connected to a plastic element. The metal element and the plastic element are configured to lie next to one another in a predominant surface area of the structural element and are disposed in at least one surface area of the structural element while defining a cavity between them.
DE 10 2011 121 621 A1 discloses a method for manufacturing a hybrid component made of one metal component and one plastic component. Heat required for materially integral bonding the metal and plastic components takes place from residual heat remaining in the metal component from an upstream forming process. Thus, method energy required for connecting the metal and plastic components can be saved, so that a cost-effective method for manufacturing a metal-plastic hybrid component is provided.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,405 discloses a composite component in which a slots initially are punched into a metallic insert by a cruciform die, and the material at each punching location is pushed out in a cruciform manner. The insert is subsequently placed in a mold that is filled with a thermoplastic material, so that the insert is enclosed completely by the polymer.
It is disadvantageous that fiber-composite materials have only limited stability, such that severe deformation, even fragmenting, may occur when there is a collision, for example, when two vehicles crash into one another.
It is an object of the invention to provide a composite component based on continuous-filament reinforced thermoplastics, that is more stable and that is more capable of absorbing and distributing impact energy across the component to counteract deformation.